


Supernatural

by ot7mikrokosm



Series: Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Based on Supernatural, Blood, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Death, Demons, Fire, Ghosts, Halloween, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Kim Taehyung | V are Siblings, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Nerd Kim Taehyung | V, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Kim Seokjin | Jin, Sibling Bonding, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ot7mikrokosm/pseuds/ot7mikrokosm
Summary: Taehyung is enjoying his life, preparing for law school and living with his beautiful girlfriend, and most importantly, not having any contact with his family for four years. Then one day, his older brother, Seokjin, shows up and informs him that their father is missing and he needs his help to find him.Based on Supernatural
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin & Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Supernatural [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042026
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love supernatural and in honor of the show finally ending, I decided to do a BTS version. Hope you enjoy! <3

**_Lawrence, Kansas_ **

**_1998_ **

The young woman entered the nursery with her four-year-old son propped on her hip. "Let's go say goodnight to your brother." She set him down and he immediately padded over to the crib, peering down at the infant who was still wide awake.

"Goodnight, Taehyung." The four-year-old said, leaning over the lowered side of the crib to press a kiss to his brother's forehead.

"Goodnight, love." Their mother cooed, giving the six-month-old a kiss of her own.

"Hey, Seokjin." The four-year-old turned and ran to his father, who was now standing in the doorway. The man chuckled and lifted Seokjin into his arms. "You think Tae's ready to toss around a football yet?"

Seokjin burst into giggles, shaking his head. "No, Daddy."

The woman smiled softly at the sight of her husband and son together. "You got him?" She asked as she moved to walk past them out into the hallway. The man nodded, letting her know it was okay to go on to bed.

Later that night, the woman was roused from her sleep by the baby monitor, Taehyung's cries nearly drowned out by static ringing through the room. "Sunghyun?" She mumbled, rolling over to see that her husband was night asleep next to her. Sighing quietly, she climbed out of bed and padded down the hall to Taehyung's nursery, stopping when she saw the silhouette of a man standing over the crib. "Sunghyun, is he hungry?" The man merely shushed her, and in her half-asleep state she shrugged it off. As she walked back to her bedroom, she noticed a light at the end of the hall just above the staircase flickering. She went to inspect it, tapping lightly at the outside until it finally stopped. She stepped back with furrowed eyebrows, but her attention was then redirected to the sound of the TV being on downstairs. Heading downstairs, she found her husband sleeping in his chair in front of the TV. "Taehyung!" She ran back upstairs in a panic, trying to get back to her baby's nursery as soon as possible. "Tae!"

Downstairs, Sunghyun was forced awake by his wife screaming. "Yoonji?!" He ran upstairs calling out his wife's name until he burst into his youngest son's room, finding nothing but Taehyung cooing happily in his crib. He let out a small sigh of relief as he walked over to the crib, smiling down at his son. "Hi, Tae Tae." He was about to turn to go back to sleep when he noticed an odd dot on the sheet next to Taehyung's head.

He reached out to touch it but paused as a few drops of red liquid hit the back of his hand. Furrowing his eyebrows, he looked up to see what it could be and found Yoonji pressed against the ceiling, her mouth open in an eternal scream and her abdomen soaked in blood. Before he could even fully process the image, fire burst out from behind his wife, working to engulf the room in flames.

Although he could feel shock setting in, he forced himself into action, grabbing Taehyung from his crib and rushing out of the room, where he nearly ran over a sleepy, confused Seokjin. "Take your brother outside as fast as you can." Sunghyun instructed, placing Taehyung gently in Seokjin's arms and making sure the four-year-old was holding him securely. "Now, Seokjin, go!"

Seokjin nodded with wide eyes before turning to run down the stairs, but not really as Mommy always got upset whenever he ran in the house, holding Taehyung as tightly as he could. When he got outside, he turned around to see a strange glow coming from one of the windows. He stared up at it mesmerized until his father burst out of the house and took hold of him, running further away as the window exploded, flames shooting up and licking the exterior of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Stanford University  
2020_ **

"Hurry up, Taehyung!" Daisy called out to her boyfriend as she made sure her cat ears were sitting properly on her head. "We were supposed to be there 15 minutes ago!"

Taehyung poked his head out of their bedroom with a pout. "Do I have to?"

"Yes." She gave him a reassuring smile. "It'll be fun." He sighed, finally entering the living room. "Where's your costume?"

He gave her a look. "You know how I feel about Halloween."

🗡

Daisy raised her shot up. "Here's to Taehyung and his awesome LSAT victory."

Taehyung waved her off as he, his friend, Brandon, and Daisy clicked their glasses together. "It's not that big of a deal."

"He acts all humble, but he scored a 174."

Brandon made a small noise as he downed his shot. "Is that good?"

Daisy nodded. "Scary good."

"Then there you go." Brandon patted Taehyung's shoulder as the 22-year-old grimaced through the burn of the tequila. "You are first pick draft. You can go to any law school you want."

A small smile appeared on Taehyung's face. "Actually, I have an interview here on Monday. I think I might have a shot at a full ride next year." Daisy smiled, reaching over to run her hand through his hair.

"How does it feel to be the golden boy in your family?" Brandon inquired, not noticing the way he and Daisy both fell serious.

"They don’t know." Taehyung said vaguely.

Brandon scoffed. "If I were you, I would be gloating!"

Taehyung winced. "We're not exactly the Bradys."

"And I'm not a Winslow." Brandon snorted. "More shots!"

The couple tried to reject the idea, but Brandon was already pushing his way through the crowd to the bar. Taehyung moved to get off his seat and chase after him, but Daisy stopped him by taking his hand. "I'm seriously proud of you." She said with a smile. "You're gonna knock them dead on Monday and you're gonna get that full ride."

Taehyung returned the smile, squeezing her hand. "What would I do without you?"

"Crash and burn." Daisy stated seriously before bursting into giggles as Taehyung pulled her into a kiss.

🗡

Taehyung's eyes shot open as he heard something falling inside the apartment. It was quiet enough that Daisy was still sleeping soundly beside him, so he was carefully not to disturb her as he climbed out of bed. He carefully peeked around the corner, spotting an open window in the living room. He continued to scan the space, making sure to stay out of sight himself, until he spotted a shadow followed by a figure walking across his kitchen.

He tiptoed across his living room, pressing himself against the wall next to the kitchen doorway and waited for the person to come out. Once they did, he didn't hesitate to grab the person from behind. The person seemed to be expecting him, however, as they immediately turned around and kicked him away. Taehyung fought back, throwing a punch that they dodged.

The two sparred for a bit until the intruder managed to grab onto Taehyung's arm and flip him over onto his back. As he leaned over him, the light finally hit his face, revealing someone he hadn't seen in years. "Easy, tiger."

"Seokjin?" Taehyung blinked up at him in surprise as his older brother chuckled. "You scared the shit out of me!"

Seokjin shrugged. "That's because you're out of practice." Taehyung quickly locked his legs around Seokjin's flipping them over, so he was now hovering over his brother. "Or not. Get off of me." He practically shoved Taehyung off, the younger helping him to his feet.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Taehyung inquired.

"Well, I _was_ looking for a beer."

The lights suddenly turned on, and they both turned to see Daisy staring at them in confusion. "Oh, hey, Daisy." Taehyung glanced at his brother. "Seokjin, this is my girlfriend, Daisy."

"Wait…" Daisy took a few steps forward. "Your brother Seokjin?"

Seokjin smiled at her, raising his eyebrows slightly as he gestured towards her shirt. "I love Mario." He walked over to her as Taehyung rolled his eyes. "You are completely out of my brother's league." She raised an eyebrow, glancing back at her boyfriend. "Anyway, I gotta borrow him for a second." He headed back over to Taehyung. "Need to talk about some private family business, but it was nice to meet you."

"No." Taehyung shook his head, walking over to Daisy and wrapping his arm around her. "Whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her."

"Okay." Seokjin shrugged. "Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

Taehyung scoffed quietly. "So, he's working overtime on a Budweiser shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later."

Seokjin sucked on his teeth, taking on a more serious expression. "Dad's on a _hunting trip_. And he hasn't been home in a few days."

That small amendment was all Taehyung needed for him to realize how serious it actually was. "Daisy, would you excuse us for just a second?"

🗡

"You can't just break in in the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you." Taehyung complained as he followed Seokjin out to the parking lot.

"You're not listening, Tae." Seokjin shook his head. "Dad is missing. I need you to help me find him."

Taehyung groaned. "You remember the Poltergeist in Amhurst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was 'missing' then too." Seokjin rolled his eyes. "He's always missing and he's always fine."

"Not for this long." Seokjin retorted. "Now are you coming with me or not?"

"I'm not." Seokjin furrowed his eyebrows as if he couldn't understand why not. "I swore I was done hunting for good."

Seokjin let out a quiet scoff. "Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't all bad."

Taehyung raised an eyebrow. "When I told dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45."

"What else was he supposed to do?"

"I was nine!" Taehyung exclaimed. "He was supposed to tell me not to be afraid of the dark!"

"Bullshit!" Seokjin retorted. "You of all people know that we should definitely be afraid of the dark. We've seen what's out there."

"But still!" Taehyung continued. "The way we grew up after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession with finding the thing that killed her…" He shrugged, throwing his hands up in the air. "We still haven't found the fucking thing. So, we kill everything we _can_ find."

Seokjin nodded. "And we save a lot of people doing it too."

Taehyung raised an eyebrow. "You think Mom would have wanted this for us?" Seokjin didn't respond as he exited the apartment complex and walked over to his car. "The weapon training and melting the silver into bullets?" Taehyung continued as he followed his brother. "Seokjin, we were raised like warriors."

"Then what are you gonna do?" Seokjin scoffed out. "Are you just gonna live some normal, apple pie life?"

"Not normal." Taehyung shook his head. " _Safe_."

"And that's why you ran away." Seokjin snapped, obviously holding a small grudge over the way his brother had left them four years earlier.

Taehyung shook his head again. "I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go then to not bother coming back." He shrugged. "I'm just following one last order."

Seokjin was only quiet for a second before returning to the issue at hand. "Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now if he's not already dead. I can feel it in my gut." Taehyung didn't respond, just continued to stare at him. "I can't do this alone."

"Yes, you can." Taehyung scoffed.

"Well, I don’t want to." Seokjin retorted.

Taehyung bit his lip as he could feel his curiosity and a minor amount of worry creeping up. Eventually he sighed. "What was he hunting?"


	3. Chapter 3

Seokjin lifted the false bottom of the trunk, revealing his weapons stash. "Where the hell did I put that thing?" He grumbled to himself.

"So why didn't you go with him?" Taehyung inquired.

"I was working on my own gig." The older Kim brother explained. "This voodoo thing down in New Orleans."

Taehyung raised an eyebrow. "Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?"

Seokjin stopped searching and looked up at his brother. "I'm 26, dude." He turned back to the trunk and finally located the article. "So, Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy," he handed the printed off article to his brother, "they found his car, but he'd vanished. Completely MIA."

The younger brother shrugged as he skimmed the article. "Maybe he was kidnapped."

"Yeah, well here's another one in December 2019, 2018, 2013, 2007--10 of them over the past 20 years." He showed the entire stack of articles to Taehyung before snatching them away. "All men, all same five mile stretch of road. It started happening more frequently, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough, but then I got this voicemail yesterday…"

He pulled out his phone and began playing the static filled message from their dad. " _Seokjin, something is starting to happen. I think it's serious. I need to try to figure out what's going on._ " There was a stretch of unintelligible speech before their father's voice picked up again. " _Be very careful, Seokjin. We're all in danger._ "

Taehyung cleared his throat. "You know there's EVP on that?"

"Not bad, Tae." Seokjin hummed. "Kind of like riding a bike, isn't it?" He looked back down at his phone and went to a new app to pull up a different recording. "I slowed the message down and ran it through GoldWave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got…"

" _I can never go home._ " A female voice whispered on the recording.

"Never go home…" Taehyung repeated thoughtfully as Seokjin closed the trunk.

The older brother sighed as he turned to face Taehyung. "I haven't bothered you in years. Haven't even asked you for a single thing."

Taehyung looked around the parking lot before taking a deep breath. "Alright, I'll go. I'll help you find him. But I have to be back first thing Monday."

He told Seokjin to wait a second so he could go pack, but Seokjin called after him, "What's first thing Monday?"

"I have an interview." Taehyung informed him.

"Job interview?" Seokjin shrugged. "Skip it."

Taehyung scoffed, turning to fully face his brother. "It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate."

Seokjin raised an eyebrow. "Law school?"

Clicking his tongue, Taehyung shrugged. "We got a deal or not?"

"So, you're just taking off?" Daisy asked as Taehyung quickly packed a weekend bag. "Is this about your Dad? Is he alright?"

Taehyung nodded. "Yeah, just a little family drama."

Daisy furrowed her eyebrows, moving to sit on the bed. "Your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip."

"Yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin." Taehyung shrugged. "He's probably got Scott, Andrew, and Bradley along with him. We're just gonna go bring him back.'

"What about the interview?"

"I'll make the interview." Taehyung assured her as he shouldered his bag. "This is only for a couple of days."

Daisy sighed, standing up from the bed to stop him from walking out of the room. "Taehyung, please, just stop for a second." He turned around to face her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Taehyung reached up to cup her face in his hands. "Everything's gonna be okay." He quietly assured her. "I promise." He gave her a quick kiss before moving to leave again.

"At least tell me where you're going!" She called after him.

**_Jericho, California_ **

"I can't come over tonight, Martha." The guy told his girlfriend as he drove down the deserted road. "I have work in the morning, that's why…yeah, if I miss my shift, my dad's gonna have my ass." His eyes widened as he spotted a young woman in a tattered white dress standing on the side of the road. "Martha, I'm gonna have to call you back."

He pulled over and rolled down the window. "Car trouble or something?" He asked the woman.

She just stared at him for a few seconds before saying, "Take me home."

"Sure," he shrugged, reaching over to open the passenger door. "Get in." She slowly climbed into the car leaning against the seat in a way that had the male's pants tightening. "So, did you just come from a Halloween party or something?" He inquired, eyes dropping to her cleavage. He forced out a laugh as he quickly averted his gaze. "You know, a girl like you shouldn't be alone out here."

The girl turned to look at him. "But I'm not alone." She said tugging at her dress until her thighs were revealed, making the man start to sweat a bit. "I'm with you." He kept trying to avoid looking at her, but then she reached out and gently turned his face towards hers. "Will you come home with me?"

"Hell yeah!" He agreed, pulling back onto the road.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at a rundown, abandoned house. "Come on," the man chuckled, "you don't live here."

The woman sighed sadly, staring up at the house with glinting eyes. "I can never go home."

The man furrowed his eyebrows as he turned back to the house. "What are you talking about? Nobody lives here. Where do you actually live?" He glanced back over at her, only to find the seat completely empty. He climbed out of the car to look for her, laughing. "Alright, that was good, but joke's over!" He looked around but found no signs of her. "You want me to leave?!" He called out, only receiving the wind as a response. Deciding to see if she had gone into the house, he walked up only for a bat to fly out at him. He ran back to his car and quickly started it, speeding away from the house.

He was only a couple of miles down the road, about to cross the bridge when he checked his rear-view mirror and spotted the girl in backseat. His car then swerved, nearly crashing off the bridge before squealing to a stop as the girl climbed on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @ot7mikrokosm <3


End file.
